


remember to kiss the ones you love

by aelins



Series: who's going to drive you home on sunday morning? [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M, they're just being sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: After Chaol realizes his mistake in sending Aelin to Wendlyn, Dorian and Chaol talk.
Relationships: Dorian Havilliard/Chaol Westfall
Series: who's going to drive you home on sunday morning? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	remember to kiss the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I guess this is a series now?? Cool? Cool.

“Wait!” Chaol calls to the Crown Prince in a tone of voice that is unbefitting the Captain of the Guard. 

Dorian keeps walking and quickens his pace. 

“Dorian, I-I’m a fool,” Chaol calls for the whole castle to hear. 

Dorian turns sharply on his heel, “I cannot for the life of me understand why we must discuss this out  _ here _ !” He snaps, and then Dorian’s cheeks go pink, Dorian can only think of the way Chaol called his name, and how Chaol had promised to make everything right between them, and then it had all fallen through. Dorian had felt his heart break when he watched Chaol and Aelin say goodbye, as if all Chaol wanted was more second with her. And Aelin? She’d crushed him a thousand times over. 

Chaol rubbed the back of his neck, “Let’s go then,” he said and they walked briskly to Chaol’s room since it was closer. The room was spacious, and clearly had a masculine touch, there wasn’t a trace of Aelin here, and Dorian had to wonder if that was on purpose. 

Chaol unclasped his cloak, and stoked the fire, “I’m sorry, I knew you were watching and she said all those things to me and I freaked out when I got back… you know the rest.” 

Dorian nodded, and then stepped forward and took Chaol’s chin in between his fingers, “I  _ do  _ know the rest, love. I know that she’s caused you an ocean of pain for a drop of pleasure.” Dorian’s voice was a sharp blade piercing through Chaol’s heart. 

Chaol leaned into the touch, “I’m an absolute fool, and I’m sorry for ignoring you the last few weeks.” 

Dorian let Chaol go, slowly, and nearly turned around to leave the room, but changed his mind halfway and scooped Chaol into his arms and picked him up, spinning him around, “I won’t let her hurt us anymore.” Dorian said and deposited Chaol back onto his feet. 

Chaol looked like he’d just gotten the best news he’d ever heard, “Dorian, I love you, even if I have a hard time showing it.” 

Dorian dropped a kiss to Chaol’s brown hair, “I love you as well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
